Dieties Wrath
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Rewritten and completely different. What happens when Link becomes a god? What happens when Majora was a force that was needed? Read and Review to find out.
1. Godly Might

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"The God of War has found his form once again," A lone voice in the void said.  
  
"We separated him once, we can do it again," another one answered.  
  
"Not this time, his power has grown since we separated him," a third one said.  
  
"War strengthens him, the more war that has occurred and is occurring the stronger he becomes," the first said.  
  
"Then what do we do? Ignore him?" the second raged.  
  
"No, we do not, we help the soul he was given keep him from turning to the darkness," the third said.  
  
"Virtue and Vice are two different things, and yet they can be the other. Thus can Darkness be Light," The first said again.  
  
"You are right Nayru, I shattered his mind. There is nothing left of the God of War but his power," the second said.  
  
"Which means that my chosen must learn to control the power of war. You may be able to help him there," the third said.  
  
"You are right Farore, Din may be able to help him through the eventual transition," Nayru said.  
  
"War is not only my dominion for now, it is all of ours, but he may associate me with the dark one," Din answered.  
  
"We must not give up hope, the power he will hold may destroy him but it must happen. The inbalance caused by the God of Wrath's destruction must be repaired," Farore said.  
  
"Without him we cannot hope to maintain the balance between worlds. The old gods will reawaken and break throught their barriers and reclaim existence," Nayru informed them.  
  
"Two of the old ones may not be so bad, but the other two will be disasterous if they are released. Not even I can match the pure power the God of Destruction or the God of Nothingness commands," Din said thoughtfully.  
  
"How long will it take him to fully awaken his old powers?" Farore asked.  
  
"It could take several years, we must hurry the process along if we expect to have him ready when the seal begins to buckle," Nayru answered.  
  
"Then we will each send him a test, each one will unlock some of his hidden power," Din declared.  
  
"We should not rush it so, we need it to be more gradual," Farore said.  
  
This argument lasted for several years, eventually they came to an agreement and set about to prepare for what was to come. Elsewhere, on the material plane. Link had grown into quite the young man, he had spent years searching for his lost companion Navi, but never found her. He was slowly making his way back to Hyrule through the Lost Woods after his long journey, riding atop Epona, when he heard a screams and a loud roar. Link raced to the source, which happened to be Kokiri Village. In the middle of the village was a mass of moving vines in the shape of a wolfos. The Kokiri were running away from it as quickly as possible. Link vaulted off Epona and ran down into the village, drawing a long broadsword from it's scabbard as he rushed down. The monster's attention was drawn to Link when he appeared and attempted to slash at him with it's long clawed arm. Link ducked and brought his sword up, slicing through the monsters arm. It let out an eiry scream as it ran away into the woods. Link looked around to find the Kokiri still hiding, he went to retrieve Epona and began to lead her out of the forest. He was stopped by a face he recognized, Mido. "I don't do this often, especially to outsiders, but thank you," Mido said.  
  
"Good to see you Mido," Link answered as Mido looked at him wide- eyed.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Mido asked shaken.  
  
"You don't recognize me? It's me, Link," Link answered to Mido's supreme surprise.  
  
"But, you can't be, Link is a Kokiri like me," a Kokiri girl said coming out of hiding.  
  
"Hello Laurel, it is me," Link said with a smile, thinking 'They feel like believing me this time round.'  
  
"Go to the Deku Tree, if he knows you then you are Link," Mido stated.  
  
"But he was born after I left the forest," Link told Mido.  
  
"The Deku Tree is ancient, you can't be older than him," Mido said smirking.  
  
"The original died did he not?" Link asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's Link, only a fellow Kokiri would know that Mido," A stern caring voice said from behind Link.  
  
Link recognized it immediately. "Saria, it is good to hear your voice," he said turning around to see her and then kneeling down to look into her eyes (A/N: Not like that you sickos!).  
  
Saria looked at Link, in awe that he had grown so much. "Well, I guess Mido was right about you being different, I never guessed that it would be like this though," Saria said in a hushed tone, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"You sound sad. Is it because you think I don't want to be around a bunch of kids anymore or that I will die one day," Link asked her.  
  
"How did you know that?" Saria asked.  
  
"One thing about growing up, your mind becomes stronger," Link said smiling, "Now who would like to hear where I've been?"  
  
All the Kokiri practically yelled that they did as Link covered his ears smiling, "Okay, okay, no need to be so excited. But you get to tell me what has happened since I was gone."  
  
It took them several hours to tell Link what had been going on, mainly because they all tried to talk at once. From what Link had gathered though was that Ganondorf was after the Kokiri Emerald again, but since he knew the Deku Tree didn't have it he would have to make it tell him where it was. He knew death would not work so he decided to attack the Kokiri instead. "Well it's my turn, I guess I should start from the beginning. I left because a good friend of mine had gone missing, I wandered in the Lost Woods for days looking for my friend, and I was robbed by a Skull Kid," Link began before Mido stopped him, "Skull Kids would never do that."  
  
"I know, it wasn't the Skull Kid in control of the body. You see on his face was a mask, an evil one, it was controlling him through dark magic. After I was robbed I chased after them, and ended up in a small room with him. Using its magic, the mask transformed me into a Deku Shrub. To say the least I was mad, he ran away and left a friend of the Skull Kid's behind. A fairy by the name of Tatl, we decided to partner up and we followed them. We came upon an entirely new land, a place called Terminia and inside a city named Clock Town. And I would never be the same after that experience, I had to live the same three days over and over trying to stop the moon from falling," Link told them.  
  
"As a Deku Shrub?" Saria asked.  
  
"Not all the time, the first time through I met up with the Skull Kid atop a giant clock tower," Link said before being interrupted by a Kokiri, "What is a clock?"  
  
"It is a device to tell time, most adults seem to find that important. As did I soon enough, now when I met the Skull Kid atop the tower I managed to retrieve what he stole from me, an ocarina. With it I managed to turn back time and free myself of the curse the Skull Kid placed on me," Link started again before being interrupted by Mido, "Ha! Shows how much you know, an ocarina couldn't do that."  
  
"It was a special ocarina named the Ocarina of Time. It was enchanted to respond to certain songs and perform magical spells for it's player," Link began as he went into detail about how he defeated each temple and gained each of the masks, the Kokiri sitting for the most part quietly listening to him.  
  
The Kokiri were amazed at it all, the detail Link went into about what everything looked like, how he solved each proplem, and how he defeated his enemies. He went on to tell them about his adventure on the moon itself, the four dungeons the moon children made him perform and how he gave each and every one of them a mask. Then he got to the last part, "I walked up to the child with the last mask, he looked up at me and I saw what he was wearing. The same evil mask the Skull Kid was wearing. He asked me if I wanted to play Good Guys and Bad Guys, I told him yes and he told me I could be the bad guy. Then he said that all of my masks were weak, and he gave me another mask. I was then transported into a dark blue room, the evil mask was across from me. I decided to try out the new mask, when I looked at it I was surprised to learn that it looked like me. The only differences were that it has white hair, war paint on its face, and that it's eyes are completely white," Link told them as Mido interrupted, "Do you still have it?"  
  
"Yes I do, now back to the story, after looking at the mask for a second I placed it upon my face. I transformed into an adult at that point, my clothing had changed into a dark blue tunic, black tights, blue armor, and my sword had changed into what I've come to call the Helix Blade," Link said as another Kokiri asked, "What is a helix?"  
  
"Something that looks like this," Link said as he picked up some pebbles and made a helix with them, "And now for the finally of this adventure. I took a large step forward, not quite used to my body yet, and the four masks of the other powerful enemies I had fought flew out from me and placed themselves on the walls. The evil mask's eyes glew as it spoke to me, it said 'Foolish boy, I am Majora the God of Wrath. What makes you think you can defeat me? Even with your new form.' I didn't answer it, I drew my weapon and prepared myself for the fight of my life. It flew off the wall and attacked me, spinning its edges in an attempt to cut me. I swung my weapon down on it when it was in range, it was pinned to the floor under the sword. I jumped back and attacked again, I had noticed that it had yet to move from it's spot at the time. I figured it was stunned so I followed through with the attack, it screamed and flew back from me. The four other masks flew off of the walls and began to attack me as well, but unlike Majora they shot blue fire at me. I concentrated my energy into my sword and prepared to use a spin slash, but when I slashed an arc of blue energy shot out from the Helix Blade, burning the other mask I had attacked up. I stared at it for a minute before I did the same to the other three and attacked Majora two more times. It let out another scream and it changed. It grew long arms and legs, and then it began to run around stopping every now and then to throw globs of blue fire at me. I stood there and deflected the attacks each time before I ran over to it and attacked it three more times, but it seemed much slower than when I was standing still. It roared in rage and transformed again, it grew more muscles, it's arms became long wrips, and it grew a head this time. It began to attack me with by swinging its long arms, I dodged them and ran over to it. And I finally realized why it seemed so slow, it was because I was moving a lot faster than it was. I slashed a final three times and it screamed once more. It began to burn up into nothing, a bright light engulfed the room. The next thing I remember was waking up in Terminian field."  
  
"Wow, that was incredible," all the Kokiri said collectively, "Can we see the mask?"  
  
"Alright," Link takes the mask out and shows it to them, Mido snatches it and puts it on.  
  
"Hey! Nothing happened," Mido complained giving the mask back.  
  
"For some reason this mask only works on me, here try this one," Link said handing Mido the Deku Mask, "Though it will hurt a little."  
  
Mido ignored the warning and put the mask on, he yelled in pain as it transformed him into a Deku, "Ouch! That really hurt," Mido whined.  
  
"I warned you, it takes some getting used to, but when you need to use them you get used to it quickly," Link said.  
  
"How do you get it off?" Mido asked trying to pry his face off (A/N: I'm really trying to resist the temptation to leave him like that).  
  
Link grabbed the invisible edges to the mask and pulled it off, getting another yelp from Mido, "Sorry about that, it's one reason why I only use them when I need to."  
  
"Can we see that other version of you?" the Kokiri asked collectively.  
  
"I can't, it only seems to work when it senses a lot of power. I've tried to put it on outside of a fight before and it didn't do anything," Link explained to them as they looked disappointed.  
  
Then another loud roar sounded as two of the Vine Wolfos appeared. Link snatched the Fierce Deity Mask and said to the Kokiri, "Looks like you get to see it after all."  
  
The Kokiri ran away from the monsters as Link put the mask on his face, letting out a loud scream as he transformed into Oni Link. He drew his sword and slashed out towards the Vine Wolfos, sending a wave of blue energy (A/N: And I mean a wave, it was about twenty times the size of the normal bolts.) at them. Which turned them into burning piles of compost. Link turned around to speak to the Kokiri, only to notice something. He wasn't in the forest anymore, he was inside the room inside the moon. Only the four five walls the masks were on were now changed into short hallways leading into large rooms. Link walked forward and he suddenly felt a prescence in the room with him. Link whirled around to see a strange looking demon. Link drew his sword and the demon held it's hands up afraid sputtering out, "No hurt me, me loyal servant to God of War."  
  
"God of War?" Link asked it loosening his grip on his sword.  
  
"You no remember? You God of War, me one of many, many loyal ones to God of War," it explained.  
  
"I am not the God of War, it is only a magical mask," Link explained to it.  
  
"No, no, me know you using mask now. You were separate from you power long time ago. Mask is you. You is mask. Me loyal servant, what can me do?" It asked Link (A/N: It's grammer is appalling isn't it?)  
  
"Why am I here?" Link asked as a burst of fire appeared and a red skinned and haired woman stepped out from it.  
  
"I am Din, I brought you here because you must learn how to recontrol your powers," the woman told Link.  
  
"Din, the Goddess of Power? Why would you appear before me?" Link muttered almost incoherently.  
  
"Because with Majora's death an inbalance occurred. Four gods are required to maintain a powerful seal, Majora was the fourth, without him the seal is weakening and will break. This is not a good thing, behind that seal are two evil beings of unfathomable power," Din explained.  
  
"So I am the God of War? Why was I born mortal then?" Link asked, slightly more confident.  
  
"I separated you from your power and shredded your mind early in existence, when you were weak,"  
  
"So what must I do to regain my old power then?" Link asked her sitting down looking up at her.  
  
"Ten tests, that my sisters and I have designed. Each one you pass will grant you more power. You have passed the first test already, the two monsters you had just defeated. The power granted to you was that you now retain your true form,"  
  
"Tell me, what of the Kokiri? Are they okay?"  
  
"Yes of course they are, that was but an illusion. Ganondorf has not attacked them,"  
  
"Then what is my next test?"  
  
"That is a secret until it comes this demon can tell you anything you need to know about your throne," Din said to Link disappearing.  
  
Link turned to the little demon with a mixed look of disgust and curiosity. "My throne?"  
  
"Yes, yes great one. This you throne, all round you here," the demon answered.  
  
"What is in each room?" Link asked the demon relaxing a bit.  
  
"Four rooms have yous other servants and other things. Odolwa in room of swamp. Goht in room of mountain. Gyorg in room of Ocean. Twinmold in room of Wastelands. They all wait to serve you, they want make up for they betrayal," the demon answered excited as Link looked at each room the demon was pointing at as it said that.  
  
"And the final room?" Link asked.  
  
"It have you weapons and many other things," the demon answered.  
  
Link walked towards the last room and looked around. It was a very large room, they were curtains on either side of the door, to his left were racks of weapons of all sizes and shapes, to his right were shelves and shelves of books, in front of him were steps leading up to a large canopy bed, above him was a mural of a great battle. The walls were navy blue and the floor an ebony black. Link walked around to the back to see a hole in the floor and a closed door. Link looked into the hole to see a pool of black water, "Demon! What is this hole?"  
  
The demon walked to the doorway into the room and stopped. "It a window, tell it what you wish to see and it show you it. You can hear through it and speak through it," the demon answered him.  
  
"And the door?"  
  
"You tell it where you want go and it make portal there,"  
  
"How do I get back here?"  
  
"You play Requiem of the Moon," the demon answered as Link took out his ocarina and played a melody that just seemed to come to him and the demon added, "That it."  
  
Link turned to the pool and said, "Show me Kokiri Forest."  
  
The pool rippled and cleared up and revealed Kokiri forest, the Kokiri laughing and playing as if nothing bad ever happens. Link then told it to show him Ganondorf. It revealed him in Hyrule field with an evil grin on his face, Link told it to expand the view. An entire army of Gerudo and undead monsters were revealed besieging Hyrule Castle Town and Castle. Link then had it switch the view to Lon Lon Ranch, and sighed in relief when he saw it was safe and far away from the battle, and then had the view change again to Princess Zelda. She was speaking with Impa about what they were going to do, then he told the pool to reveal the leaders of Hyrule's army. It showed several men and the King of Hyrule sitting around a table with a map of where the battle was occurring. Link had the pool return to normal and then turned to the door telling it to open a portal to the room the King of Hyrule was in and then stepped through it. Link appeared in a flash of blue light inside the room. The guards in the room immediately charged Link attacking him, Link gave them one look and they stopped in their tracks as they got a good look at him. Link stood a good two feet over all of them at least, and was considerably more muscular than any of them. His pure white eyes were what really caught their attention though. The King of Hyrule stood up and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"You would not know my name, but I shall tell you what I am. I am the God of War, and I want to know why this battle has started," Link asked, an instinct kicking in.  
  
"Ganondorf raised his army and attacked us, we have no idea why he is attacking," the King of Hyrule answered.  
  
"Then I shall speak with him," Link said walking towards the battlefield.  
  
Not a single person challenged his passage, they all got out of his way the moment they noticed him. Link reached the drawbridge within minutes and stood at it, looking like he wanted it lowered. Which it was within seconds of him stopping, the Stalfos charged the lowering drawbridge but even they stopped when they saw Link walk out. They retreated as he walked forward with the drawbride raising behind him. The Gerudo decided to charge at him, but as soon as they got a good look they dropped their weapons and fell to the ground in a deep bow. Link made his way to Ganondorf who looked like he was about to piss in his pants as he saw who it was. "Great one, God of War, I bow to your will," Ganondorf said going to his knees and lowering his head.  
  
"Why did this battle start?" Link asked anger in his voice.  
  
"The King of Hyrule declared a law stating that the Gerudo are not allowed to trade with Hylians or pass through Hylian land," Ganondorf said scared.  
  
"Return to your lands, send a trading envoy in one weeks time, should they refuse the envoy the Gerudo shall have my blessing in this war," Link told Ganondorf turning back to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Link said not a word until he reached the King of Hyrule. "Leave," He said making it obvious he meant everybody else in the room, and they obeyed clearing the room in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What is it?" the King of Hyrule asked looking nervous but trying to keep his dignity.  
  
"I have learned the cause of this war," Link declared glaring down at him.  
  
"Wh-what was it?" the King asked in a squeaky voice. (A/N: Oh I can't even begin to describe the look on his face, but I can tell you this, I'm laughing my ass off)  
  
"You," Link stated simply as the King squirmed under the glare, "Your law, closing trade with the Gerudo. They will be leaving to return to their fortress, in one week they will send a trading envoy. You will not deny them passage, you will allow them to trade with your people, and you will not threaten your own people into not trading with them. If you interfere with trade relations in any way I shall be among the Gerudo during the next battle."  
  
Link then took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Requiem of the Moon, returning him to it. He was back in the hub of his throne and was greeted by a blue flash of light and a blue woman stepping out of it. "I am Nayru, you have done well on your second test. You resisted the urge to fight and settled the matter easily, this one however was not an illusion," the woman stated.  
  
"I figured as much," Link said sitting down, "So what was unlocked?"  
  
"Your godly ability to teleport and your ability to bless," Nayru answered.  
  
"How do they work?" Link asked.  
  
"To teleport you merely need to think of where you wish to go or who you wish to go to and you will be there. If you wish to teleport around a room think where you wish to be in the room and you will be there. To bless a being you must choose who you wish to bless and state what you wish to bless them with," Nayru told him before a blue light began to engulf her, "And now I must leave."  
  
Nayru disappeared leaving Link to think about his new abilities. And he began to think about what he would do with the Ocarina of Time, it had been a long time since he had last needed it other than for teleportation. And now that he could do it naturally, what use did he have for it? Link decided that he would return it, but for now he wanted rest. Linked walked back into his room, got into bed, and went to sleep.  
  
And that is chapter 1, I broke a personal record folk! This is about ten pages long, and it took me way to long to finish. If you didn't read the original, you should know that it really sucked, I couldn't think of anywhere I could take it. This one I have practically written the next chapter. As always I have some questions for you folks...  
  
1): Is this an extreme improvement from the original?  
  
2): Have I written a better fic than this? If I have which one?  
  
3): Does God of War fit Link or should I have chosen something else?  
  
4): Any suggestions for the next chapter?  
  
5): How is the characterization?  
  
6): I'm going to eventually have Link interact with his worshipers (he is a god after all), but I have yet to decide who they will be. Any suggestions?  
  
7): What kind of symbols/colors/things should be associated Link as the God of War? I've already chosen navy blue, black, the moon, and wind but I want to know if anybody can think up of anything better.  
  
That's all for this chapter, now press that review button and give me one. Long reviews are very much appreciated, especially if you put some personality into it, and I don't care how stupid you think it sounds. Only if you bring up a good point, I find what you say insulting, or you suggest something really good will I say anything about it. Now press that button and Caio for now! ^_^ 


	2. Another Test

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
The next day Link had woken up and was pacing in front of his seeing pool. Link was currently watching Zelda trying to figure out where she was, the entire room was clouded. "Demon come in here!" Link yelled at the demon who came running in bowing to Link, Link pointed at the pool and asked, "Where is this?"  
  
"It holy place of the Goddesses, that why you no can see in it, no you can't, you no can enter it either," the demon answered.  
  
"All right, you may leave now Demon," Link told him as he thought about where she could be.  
  
Link then told the pool to show him the inside of the Temple of Time, the image didn't change much and it still showed Zelda. Link then concentrated on the top of the entrance to the Temple of Time and teleported onto the top of it. Link looked over the side of it and waited for Zelda to come out. To his annoyment she didn't come out for several hours, when she finally did come out Link jumped over the edge and landed in front of her. "I thought I felt an evil prescence, what do you want?" Zelda asked him coldly.  
  
"Evil? Hardly, dark I will confess to. I have come to return an artifact that rightfully belongs to you," Link answered as he took out the Ocarina of Time and handed it to her.  
  
She looked surprised as she took it back, she looked up at him and said, "Link?"  
  
"That I am, now I must return to my duties," Link said as he teleported away.  
  
After returning to his throne he was confronted by Farore, "You have passed another test, by returning a holy artifact that does not truly belong to you. You now repossess your ability to cast magic. Your next test is upon you. You need to throw down a false god of war who is taking followers away from you. You need to transport to the Dark World's Spirit Temple and bring your followers back to your side," Farore told him before disappearing.  
  
Link walked to his pool and told it to reveal the Spirit Temple in the Dark World, as soon as it did Link memorized what it looked like and teleported there. "A sorceror! Our god commands ye to bow before him!" a voice yelled at Link the moment he appeared.  
  
"The God of War does not bow before a false god mortal," Link stated as he glared at the one who spoke up, a dark Gerudo.  
  
"Who dares call me a false god!?" a figure clad in heavy robes yelled standing up from a throne sitting in front of the Spirit Temple.  
  
"I do, the true God of War," Link said drawing the Helix Blade.  
  
"How dare you bare an imitation of my holy blade!" the figure yelled at Link drawing a Helix Blade as well.  
  
They both swung their swords, and both sending energy at each other, Link's was a wave of sapphire blue light while the other one was a wave of ruby red light. Link then teleported to stand right before the imposter and picked him up forcing him to drop his sword. Link shook the figure to make him reveal his face, Link smirked when he saw who it was. "My, my, Dark Ganondorf, why am I not surprised?" Link said more to himself than the figure.  
  
"Fool! Now die!" Dark Ganondorf yelled as a red light came off his body and looked like it was attacking Link.  
  
"Is that all? A simple decay spell. I am the God of War, what makes you think such a simple spell will affect me?" Link asked him smiling visciously.  
  
Link transferred his arm to Dark Ganondorf's throat as he began to squeeze. Dark Ganondorf's eyes began bulging out as Link looking at it with a strange glee. Link suddenly let go and let Dark Ganondorf drop to the ground. "A true god would never suffer from suffication," Link stated as he kicked Dark Ganondorf away.  
  
Several hours later, after many celebrations and rituals from the Dark Gerudo for his arrival, Link returned to his throne inside the moon. And felt a strong pull coming from one of the rooms, Link walked into it and found himself inside a swamp with a large platform in the middle, Link walked over to the platform and Odolwa jumped out and landed in front of Link. "Master, I am here to serve you once again," Odolwa said bowing to Link.  
  
"Odolwa, what are you exactly?" Link asked him watching him carefully.  
  
"I am the Masked Jungle Warrior, I am one of your supreme servants, I am the guardian of whatever you choose," Odolwa said bowing deeper.  
  
"So why did you call me?" Link asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I am here to tell you of your new power, you now can make artifacts again. And I am here to tell you how you relate to the goddesses," Odolwa responded.  
  
"Very well, how?" Link asked sitting down.  
  
"The goddesses created Hyrule, Majora created the Dark World, and you as your former self created Terminia. The goddesses created the Triforce and the Master Sword, Majora created the Sword of Darkness and the Dark Triforce, but your artifacts were destroyed. The goddesses created the Hyrulians, Gerudo, and the Kokiri. Majora created the Gorons and the Zoras. You created the monsters. The five of you each created part of the world as we know it today," Odolwa said.  
  
"As we know it?" Link asked, "Was there something before?"  
  
"I know very little of that, but there was something before this world, created by four old gods. Those gods were defeated by you, the goddess, and Majora before this world began, and they were then sealed away. To maintain that seal four gods are needed," Odolwa explained.  
  
"So that is the only reason I am being ascended so quickly," Link said thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably great one," Odolwa said as Link walked out.  
  
Link returned to his room and began thinking about what he would do, help the goddesses despite knowing they were using him or ignore the threat of the old gods. Link thought long into the day into the night about this before coming up with his answer.  
  
And that is all for chapter 2. Short chapter this time, that will change though. And, now for questions...  
  
1): Take a wild guess who the four old gods are. I'll give you a clue, look at my profile.  
  
2): Any suggestions?  
  
3): Who are the real villains here? The old gods or the goddesses? This is just and opinion question with no relevance to the story.  
  
4): Any idea's for the next three tests?  
  
5): Okay one person thinks the tests are to easy, who else does? I'm not trying to make them hard yet so don't think that is the limit of my abilities.  
  
That's all, now push that review button and give me one. Ciao for now! 


End file.
